Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Tower of Inferno
by Millennium Idiot
Summary: All Jaden Yuki wants is a proper reunion after 2 years of not seeing his friends. However, his visit to the Duel Academy has been disrupted by the disappearance of Alexis & Axel. The search for them led Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, & the rest of the gang to a mysterious mansion-like tower in Domino City rumored to be haunted. How will Jaden & Co. save them? Who has kidnapped them & why?
1. Prologue

All Jaden Yuki wants is a reunion after 2 years of not seeing his friends. However, his visit to the Academy has been disrupted by the disappearance of two of his friends. The search for the two missing duelists led Jaden, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, & the rest of the gang to a mysterious mansion-like tower in Domino rumored to be haunted. Anyone who enters the tower are said to transform into monsters & are destined to be trapped in there forever, never to return to human form.

This legend isn't entirely true, however.

In the tower, Alexis Rhodes & Axel Brodie find themselves imprisoned by a mysterious, malevolent spirit named Heishin, who is about to use the 2 friends as a living sacrifice to revive the creator of the Shadow Games, Nitemare. Alexis & Axel, determined not to be sacrificed (again!), now had to escape the tower, & as well as finding out why Heishin wants to sacrifice them.

Will the Obelisk Queen & the Blazing Soldier be able to stop Heishin's evil plans? Will Jaden be able to save them?

Find out in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: The Tower of Inferno.


	2. Chapter I: A Jeep & Alaska

**_As a reminder, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I can only dream. *internally drools*_**

T'was 8 AM, & the deserts outside Domino City that day was noiseless. Sands were everywhere & the heat was agonizing.

Well, except the sounds of a roaring engine. The engine of a Jeep, in fact. A petite fennec fox looked at the Jeep inquisitively from a distance before running for dear life, knowing that the Jeep is coming closer.

"Have you even learn how to drive?!" a screaming Jesse Anderson asked. The wind messed his teal hair, making it looked like the Crystal Beast user just dyed several strands of his hair a very dirty blonde.

"I did, even though it wasn't really well." Jim "Crocodile" Cook answered while grinning in his Australian accent, trying to hold down his cowboy hat. Of course doing it wasn't easy since he's the driver.

"You should have learned to!" This came from ready-to-vomit Axel Brodie at the back of the Jeep. His dark-colored face was now green from the shock. One sleeveless glove-covered hand was covering his mouth, holding down the vomit.

"We're coming close to Domino!" Jim shrieked. Shirley the alligator growled with approval.

"WHAT, JIM?!" his teammates screamed.

"Brace yourselves!"

SHOOP...

BAM! CRASH! CLONK! The Jeep soared over a cliff, landing on the solid ground without major damage. Dust concealed the crate where the Jeep fell. From the Jeep, emerged 3 coughing & sneezing duelists, along with an alligator.

"Um, how could you be here?"

The question was asked by a petite man with a grey low ponytail; it was tied behind his back with a black ribbon. His silver suit & white tie were intact aside from the fact that it was covered in dust; his black leather shoes tapped the ground as a sign of annoyance. Puzzled-looking dark blue irises stared at the 3 duelists & Shirley the alligator in the Jeep.

"Let me explain everything, Aster..." Jesse had a oversize anime sweatdrop on his head.

"Jim is the one who - ah, ah, ACHOO!" Axel's words were cut off by a titanic-sized sneeze. _Stupid dust._ he cursed deep inside.

"Jim is the one who what?" Aster Phoenix demanded.

"Jim is the one who took us here!"

"Ah, I see, come on, destiny - um, Alexis & the others are waiting for us."

"Guys!" a sweet voice that everyone knows called out. It belonged to a blonde woman in a simple blue dress. Her face & dirty blonde hair was familiar to them all.

"Alexis!"

"We've been trying to contact Jaden, but he won't answer." Alexis Rhodes seemed very distressed. "We can use your help, Jesse."

"Seems like a good idea." Jesse dialed Jaden's number & lifted his phone.

ღღღ

**_Alaska, 8.40 AM_**

BEEP! BEEP! Jaden Yuki's phone vibrated in his pocket. After a yawn so large he could swallow a hippo, Jaden searched his pocket & lifted his phone. A call from Jesse.

"_Hey, Jay!_" Jesse called from Domino. "_We are having a reunion. Want to join?_"

"I will try to get there! Just wait." Jaden replied.

After closing his phone, Jaden looked out from the window of the wooden cottage. Robins were already pecking at the seeds he just tossed outside. This was his last day of travelling around the world. He smiled, thinking of the reunion he will have with his friends. Opening booster packs, enjoying coffee, talking about their travels...

"I can't wait to get my game on again!" Jaden screamed at the sky; the snowy owls flew away.


End file.
